The Secret Admirers of Nadeshiko Fujisaki
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Tadase and Kukai each are fighting over a secret crush... And look to Nadeshiko for advice... Will Nadeshiko be able to help, and settle this dispute? Lol, summary sucks but please R&R! T for safety... BEWARE TADASE BASHING! FIC FOR GOOSE-CHAN!


**Viva and Bree: HUZAHH~ TRIKKS~!**

**Bree: Lul, points for R-A-N-DUM-NE-SS~**

**Viva: Totally... And omigoshes~ Guess what mah peoplez?!**

**Bree: IMMA PEOPLE~ SO WHAT?!**

**Viva: This fic IESH DEDICATED TO -DRUMROLL~!-**

**Bree: *gets out a set of drums* *plays drumroll music***

**Viva: THIS IS FIC GOES OUT TO GOOSIE~ HER BIRTHDAY IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER~ 8D**

**Bree: Exac-a-takily~ So we pitched in and both wroted this story just for you to show you how much we loves you~ (one month, three days~ I think... xD)**

**Viva: Sho~ sit back and enjoy... In italics is what I has written... The other normal boring one is what Bree-Ness has written.**

**Bree: T-T; Lulz... WELL ANYWAYS.... ENJOY TEH FICC~**

**Nagi: THEY OWN NATHINNNN~**

*****ENJOYYYY*****

Nadeshiko walked into the royal garden, only to find Tadase and Kukai beating each other to the pulp.

Kukai, was of course, winning being the fabulous athlete he was.

... But, then agan, considering how much of a scrawny wimp Tadase was, it didn't take much effort to beat the living fluff out of him.

"SHE LOVES ME MORE!!" Tadase screamed, attempting to slap Kukai... a measly slap which Kukai easily dodged with his mad ninja skills.

"NO! I'M LIKE HER FRIKKIN BEST FRIEND!" contradicted Kukai, punching Tadase in the face.

Nadeshiko simply stared at them, and began to laugh.

The two boys looked over at her, and a blush grew on their faces.

"N-Nadeshiko..." Kukai said, looking out one of the many windows of the royal garden.

"NO~! TURN AWAY AND DON'T LOOK AT YOUR KING! I COMMAND IT~!" Tadase yelled, tears in his eyes, due to embarrassment.

"What are you guys fighting over?" Questioned Nadeshiko, completely surprised by their reactions.

"A... girl." They said, in unison, with the little shifty eyes.

"Amu?" Nadeshiko questioned, a thought that came up to her automatically.

"... No." They both said, again in unison. They glared at each other.

"STOP COPING ME!" They both yelled at the same time.

"NO! YOU!"

"STOP IT!"

"NO! YOU STOP!"

Tadase, being the irritable fag he is, clamped his hand over Kukai's mouth.

"YOUR KING COMMANDS YOU TO STOP COPING HIM!" he yelled.

"Dude, ever heard of _toothpaste, _and _mouthwash?_" choked out Kukai, his face slightly green.

"Chaa~ Garlic toothpaste and fish flavored mouthwash~!" Tadase said, in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Hey! You guys! Back to the girl problem! What exactly is the problem?" Nadeshiko asked.

"This measly kiddy king fag likes MY subject of affection!" Kukai said, thumb-pointing towards Tadase.

"D-Do not!" Tadase said. "YOU'RE the one coping ME!" He shouted.

"Uh... How about we settle it this way... We have a contest... Strength, smart-itude, and humor." Nadeshiko suggested.

"That seems fair..." They both said.

*StReNgTh*

Nadeshiko: We will see who can smash a tiny toy car into a million-gazillion pieces.

Kukai: *gets toy car* This is easy.... *yawns as he takes toy car in one hand and crumbles it into crumbly-things.*

Nadeshiko: One point for Kukai.

Tadase: Tadase angry! Tadase SMASH!!! *takes car, throws, and it breaks a royal garden window*

Nadeshiko, Kukai, Tadase: *run outside to see car*

Car: *fully intact*

Nadeshiko: Zero points for the Prin- I mean King.

Tadase: But I broke the window! That's gotta count for something!

Nadeshiko: Nope.

*SMART-ITUDE*

Nadeshiko: *hands out paper*

*paper reads, 'please write your name.'*

Kukai: Cookay Zoumuh

Tadase: Tadase Penelope Hotori

Nadeshiko:.... *stifles giggle*

Kukai: *right out blunt* Penelope?! Bwhahah!

Tadase: Shush! I liked it!

Nadeshiko: Tadase, one; Kukai, zero.

*HUMOR*

Nadeshiko: Okay.... Tell me a joke. Whoever makes me laugh gets the girl.

Kukai: What did Batman say to Robin before he got in the car?

Nadeshiko: What?

Kukai: ROBIN GET IN THE CAR! *bursts out laughing*

Nadeshiko... Tadase you're up...

Tadase: Why did Tigger look in the toilet?

Nadeshiko... I don't know.

Tadase: He was looking for Pooh! :D

Nadeshiko:..... Wow... Lame jokes....

Kukai and Tadase: WHO WON WHO WON?!

_******_  
_Nadeshiko looked over at the results._

_"HEEEEEEY!!!!" Tadase RUDELY interrupted. "I THINK THE CLIPBOARD ATE YOUR PAP--,"_

_"SHUT UP!" Nadeshiko roared. "Are you a clipboard doctor?"_

_"Why, actually, ye--,"_

_"No? THEN SHUT THE HELL UP."_

_Tadase looked hurt._

_"I thought becoming a clipboard doctor could help me make you love me, NAAHDEYSHEEEKKKOOOO!!!!!"_

_The whole school heard him say that. They nearly died of shock._

_The whole country heard him. They all continued to eat their sushi yummyliciously. ("Hey, was it just me, or did the sushi smell a whole lot fishier just right now?". "No! I smelled it too!")_

_The flock of birds innocently resting on the electricity lines heard him._

_They became fried chicken 8D._

_However, Nadeshiko chuckled. Then she laughed like how a drunk Tadase would, and then she stared bluntly into both of the boy's eyes._

_"I'm a dude, you guys."_

_Tadase and Kukai both seemed utterly repulsed._

_The blonde prince-wannabe's head burst with so many thoughts!!!_

_Oh. Mai. Gawd. I, like, cannot BELIEVE! that Nadeshiko. Is. A guy. Oh well. He's a reelyyyy….hawt….guy… So I think I'll still love him._

_"Nadeshiko-kun?"_

_"My name is Nagihiko, tangerine-sucker."_

_"Nagihiko-kun?"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Can I see your wee-wee?"_

_This is where a descriptive paragraph of how Nagihiko buffly beat up Tadase._

_Kukai had still been standing frozen behind Nagihiko, making faces out of disgust._

_"Hey, man?"_

_Kukai was still…still._

_"Kukai?"_

_Kukai…farted._

_"Kukai, hey, I… don't like you two back."_

_"It's alright," confined Kukai. "I'm still…aware of the day you gave me a boner."_

_Nagihiko was the shocked one now._

_"When was this?"_

_"Yesterday." Kukai confessed. "You were picking something up from the floor."_

_"Well…" All the awkwardness confused the two boys. "Saaya really likes you…"_

_"Saaya? Hell no. Saaya can take a fish-flavored mint."_

_As if on cue, Saaya popped out from the ceiling of the Royal Garden, appearing ever so swiftly, so swift, you could say she was a turtle-grannie._

_That's how fast she was._

_"COOOOKKKAAAAYYYY SSOOOOOOLLLLLMMMMAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"_

_And that was the end of the turtle-grannyness._

_And the end of Kukai._

_Nagihiko was left to clean up the mess the two lover (gay) boys made earlier._

_"Honestly, I wish they were Rima instead."_

_Just like Saaya, Rima appeared as if she were cued. There was an innocent, wishing glow to her honey eyes, and she stared deepy at Nagihiko…_

_"I knew there was something manly hot about your body."_

**Bree: Lol... I loved the ending... Leave it to Vi to end it oh-so-awesomlyy~**

**Viva: It wasn't that good...**

**Bree: YES IT WAS NOW PRACTICE THE PICKLE!!**

**Viva: O_O wuut...**

**Bree: Dunno... BUT WE BE THE TEQUIGOONDA TRIO OF NAGITOPIA~**

**Viva: You needa explain that... **

**Bree: Okie~ OH~ HAPPY B-DAY GOOSIE~ HAPPY LATE 3rd BDAY, AND HAPPY EARLY 35th BDAY~**

**Viva: Creep...**

**Bree: This isn't really how you act... I controllll yew~**

**Viva: Love you too.**

**Bree: :D :3**

**Nagi: REVIEW~ AND ISH GOOSIE A HAPPY BDAY~ THE AUTHOR-ESSES COMMAND YOU TO~**

**Bree: Yesh~ and feed us your souls while your at it~**

**Viva: bREE...**

**Bree: I'll be good... (shout out to err-one~) OLIVE JUICE FOR GOOSIE~**

******R&R AND GET GOOSIE'S BIRTHDAY CAKE (ONLY A SLICE~)******

***HaPpYyYyY BiRtHdAy GoOsE-ChAnNn~! -cough-cough-Gew-cough- WE LOVES YEWS~!!!***


End file.
